El comienzo de una ilusión ¿o el final?
by LianCanella
Summary: Toda la pandilla ha crecido, todo ha cambiado, los grupitos, las personas... la prepa está por terminar y Edd sólo espera poder terminar el bachiller en paz pero, ¿podrá? Hay una personita que puede venir a mejorar o empeorar todo en su malograda pero pacífica vida
1. Un día en la vida de Eddward

Bien, gentecilla, ésta es la primera vez que publico algo... así que porfis sean amables conmigo! Ojalá que les guste, si les gusta comenten y sino, también y pueden decirme en qué puedo mejorar, sus comentarios (si son dichos de buena forma) serán muy tomados en cuenta! gracias por leer~ ahora sí, los dejo~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Una ilusión ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suspiró y tomó su mochila, colocándosela al hombro y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, miró alrededor para buscar a algún miembro de su familia pero no había ni señales de vida, para variar; suspiró de nuevo y caminó hasta el paradero del camión.

-Ya falta muy poco para el fin de curso, tengo que pensar en eso… -murmuró para sí mismo mientras miraba sus pies, sonriéndose un poco para animarse.

La vida había cambiado mucho desde que eran niños, antes toda la pandilla solía reunirse aunque sólo fuera para molestarse unos a otros, pero ya nada era como antes.

De alguna manera las chicas habían terminado formando algo así como un club, sólo se hablaban entre ellas y como era de esperarse, Nazz era la líder, y se había vuelto bastante cruel con el paso de los años; Rolf se había mudado, al igual que varios de los chicos de la colonia, a otras zonas de la ciudad, y no había señales de ellos. Por su parte, Ed y Eddy eran otra historia…

El camión llegó y abordó, algunas chicas lo miraron con desdén, eso no era nada nuevo para él, ya estaba acostumbrado; sin expresión alguna, localizó un lugar casi al fondo del camión y se sentó, poniendo todos sus pensamientos en las actividades educativas que tendrían lugar en cuanto llegara a la escuela.

-¡Oye, cabeza de calcetín! –gritaron unos chicos desde un par de asientos atrás de él.

No giró la mirada ni hizo amago alguno de haber escuchado, ya sabía lo que vendría si se dejaba llevar por las provocaciones.

-¡Sí, es a ti, idiota! –seguían llamándose.

Aún faltaba mucho para llegar a la escuela y supo que no podía darse el lujo de ignorarlos mucho más hasta que alguien llegara a jalarlo por la espalda para que respondiera, así que, con el propósito de evitarse al menos el enfrentamiento físico, miró a aquél grupito que lo llamaba.

-Miren, por fin reaccionó... –dijo Robert, un chico de último grado al igual que él, pero del grupo D, quien tenía el pasatiempo de molestarlo con el fin de divertir a los monigotes que llamaba amigos.

No hizo nada más que mirarlos, esperando lo que diría; él se inclinó sobre el tubo correspondiente al asiento de enfrente, colocando su mentón sobre aquél, mirándolo con saña.

-Oye, ¿por qué usas ese feo gorro? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar? –las risitas de sus compinches no se hicieron esperar, mientras que él suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia el frente, cosa que lo irritó y lo hizo ponerse de pie y venir hacia su asiento.

Realmente se preguntaba si acaso nunca se hartaban de molestarlo, siempre había una razón, como si él hubiera nacido con el único propósito de encajar en los defectos que ellos podían criticar. La ropa, la forma de caminar, su forma de estudiar, su manera de hablar, siempre había algo que los provocaba, ésta vez era la gorra que había sobrevivido en su cabeza toda la vida, dejándolo mantener como privada la única cosa que le quedaba por ocultar, su cabello.

Estaba esperando sentir la mano de aquél sujeto sobre su cabeza cuando el camión dio un freno repentino, lanzándolo prácticamente hasta el parabrisas de golpe; sus amigos fueron a socorrerlo rápidamente, mientras él alcanzaba a ver por la ventana como una moto muy familiar se alejaba después de meterse atrevidamente en el camino del camión.

-Kevin… -escapó de sus labios en un murmullo únicamente audible para sí mismo, sonriendo apenas, agradecido.

No era la primera vez que por alguna acción de aquél pelirrojo se libraba de los maltratos de algunos bravucones, aunque hasta el momento no lo había salvado adrede, él se sentía agradecido, porque de no haber sido por aquellas accidentales intromisiones, quién sabe qué habría sido de él.

Llegaron a la escuela y él se bajó rápidamente, no sabía si Robert o alguno de sus amigos le echaría la culpa por lo de su accidente, pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo, así que se apresuró a caminar hasta el aula donde tenía su primera clase, llegando temprano como era su costumbre. Tomó asiento y se preparó para ser el alumno modelo que era desde que tenía memoria.

…

El grupo de Cul-de-Sac ya no era para nada lo que solía hacer, solamente habían conservado su estatus, Nazz era popular entre el equipo de fútbol americano; Kevin era ahora el rebelde de la escuela, no era una mala fama, pero era una forma de popularidad que no involucraba responsabilidades para con ningún grupo social, era, de cierta manera, un exiliado al igual que Eddward, solo que a él sí lo respetaban e incluso admiraban.

Varias cosas habían pasado mientras crecían, a la vista del público, nadie sabía qué era realmente lo que había llevado al trío de Ed, Edd y Eddy a separarse, era una especie de secreto que habían guardado los tres, aunque fuera por separado. Con el paso de los años, Ed y Eddy habían comenzado a pensar que Edd tenía algo extraño, aquella pequeña piedrita de curiosidad era la que terminó por romper la amistad, los dos chicos se sentían demasiado incómodos con la aparentemente nueva "condición" de su amigo, así que decidieron alejarse antes de que algo "extraño" terminara pasando entre ellos.

Eddward sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, ellos pensaban que era gay, ¿y quién era él para contradecirlos? Saber que tus dos mejores amigos no quieren estar cerca de ti por temor a que los contagies o algo, habla de la calidad de la amistad y del nivel de ignorancia, y eso ya lo lastimaba suficiente como para ponerse a discutir para rescatar algo que quizás no valía tanto la pena como él pensaba al principio.

Entonces se quedó solo, haciendo su vida tal y como era antes, solo que con mucho menos espacio para lo social y mucho más tiempo para el estudio. El esfuerzo se había reflejado en unas altísimas calificaciones que lo habían terminado por separar del común de los demás estudiantes, aislándolo. No hablaba con nadie además de sus profesores, al punto de que sus habilidades sociales se habían atrofiado casi por completo, ahora cada vez que alguien se dirigía a él para intentar comenzar una conversación normal, agachaba la mirada y la cabeza hasta que su mentón casi tocaba su clavícula, temblaba y las palabras se rompían antes de salir por completo de su boca, haciendo que cualquiera se hartara de intentar concretar la conversación.

Cuando el día terminó, recogió sus cosas y se disponía a tomar el camión de vuelta a casa cuando vio al mismo grupito problemático de la mañana subirse, entonces decidió que volvería a pie, o al menos así era hasta que al llegar a la esquina, una motocicleta se detuvo frente a él.

-¡Argh! Qué fastidio… estúpida basura, te reparé la semana pasada, ¿por qué no funcionas bien?

La voz de Kevin lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones científicas, alzó un poco la mirada y lo vio hablando con su motocicleta; sus mejillas se sonrojaron automáticamente, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Intentó concentrarse, pensó en hablarle, pero sólo se quedó ahí, a escasa distancia, mirándolo como un bobo, y eso, naturalmente, terminó por llamar la atención del otro.

-¿Qué me ves? –exclamó de forma poco cordial.

El pelinegro agachó la mirada automáticamente, avergonzado de su actitud, negando nerviosamente.

-¿No tienes alguna conferencia de sombreros bobos a la que ir, Doble Tonto?

Aquello, en vez de hacerlo sentir mal, lo hizo sentir algo suave y cálido en su interior. No recordaba la última vez que había hablado con Kevin, habrían pasado al menos unos ocho años, y él aún recordaba su nombre, o al menos su apodo, ¡se acordaba de él!

Varios bufidos salieron de los labios del pelirrojo mientras intentaba averiguar qué rayos le pasaba a su vehículo, agachándose a revisar llantas o todo aquello que pudiera haber fallado. Edd pensó que podría tratarse de un error de conexión eléctrica entre el contacto de las llaves y el motor en sí, y trató de decírselo.

-P-p-podria ser un c-c-cortocircuito… -dijo en un susurro muy suave.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? –lo miró Kevin, observando sus labios, como tratando de adivinar si el otro había dicho algo o no. Edd tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo.

-D-d-d-dije que p-podría haber s-sido un c-c-cortocircuito…

El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchaba la voz del menor para decir algo mucho más largo que un "presente" en las clases que tenían juntos. Al ponerse a procesar lo que había dicho se extrañó aún más, pues era cierto que había reparado la motocicleta pero nunca se le había ocurrido revisar aquellos detalles, así que el otro podía tener razón.

-Tú… ¿sabes de motocicletas? –preguntó el mayor.

La gorra negra de Edd se sacudió mientras negaba tímidamente, agachando la mirada de nuevo.

-S-sólo es algo de física básica… -murmuró apenas, haciendo que el otro se preguntara seriamente qué era lo que él consideraba "básico" si estaba al tanto del funcionamiento de una motocicleta.

-¿Crees que podrías echarle un ojo?

El más joven se sorprendió ante la pregunta, nunca antes le habían pedido que supervisara algo como para confirmar lo que alguien más había dicho, las personas no solían confiar en él lo suficiente como para hacer aquello.

-N-n-no sé si… si sea de ayuda… -lo miró de reojo, haciendo que su sonrojo fuera visible a los ojos ajenos.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo, ¿o en verdad tienes una convención de gorros bobos a la que ir?

Eddward no dijo nada pero se acercó un poco más y más hasta que estuvo a la misma distancia que Kevin de la motocicleta, agachándose para analizar la forma en que estaba construida y cómo la energía debía activarse para permitirle funcionar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin hasta aquí ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bien... no es como que no planee darle continuación, pero el hecho es que soy floja xDD y ando algo ocupada con otras cosas, así que lo dejaré a tela de juicio, si me piden continuación, la haré, sino, pos nop~ así de fácil funciona jeje me retiro~ bai bai

Atte. Lian Canella


	2. Pensamientos que causan problemas

Bien chiquillos y chiquillas... me siento tan feliz de que me hayan dado 15 reviews! w mi primer fanfic y tengo reviews! soy muy feliz, gracias a ustedes es que tuve inspiración para escribir... y estem, sé que me tardé un poquito pero es que me daba flojera escribir jaja pero luego leía los reviews y me zapeaba a mí misma y me decía "tienes que hacerlooo! tienes un públicooo!" (?) la verdad es que esto lo escribo según lo soliciten, entonces hasta este momento no he escrito nada más, si les sigue gustando y me siguen diciendo, les escribo xD soy como los cantantes, mientras me aplaudan, canto/escribo jaja

Éste capi es un poquiiiito más corto que el anterior, no, no hay escenas fuertes (aún falta mucho xD pero créanme que le traigo ganas -w-) pero espero que les guste jeje ahí me comentan en un reviewcito bonito~ nos vemos~

-COMIENZO

Después de varios minutos entre insalubres cables, logró conectar algo y la motocicleta arrancó, se había concentrado tanto en hacer que funcionara que había olvidado quién estaba a su lado, observándolo detalladamente, sentado en la acera.

Kevin no era un chico complicado, le gustaban las cosas simples y seguras, y divertidas; no es que fuera bueno o malo, era más bien el tipo de chico desinteresado que sólo vive su vida y ve por sí mismo, algo así como un Llanero Solitario, sin su acompañante. Desde que había entrado a la preparatoria había comprado una motocicleta digna, no más aquél remedo, ahora era un hombre y merecía un transporte que estuviera a la altura, así que había conseguido hacerse de suficiente dinero con pequeños trabajos a medio tiempo, claro que nunca admitiría eso puesto que arruinaría su reputación.

Llevaba años sin hablar con Eddward en específico y se preguntaba si ese chico realmente había estado ahí todos los días, sólo existiendo; no escuchaba su voz en ninguna de las clases que compartían más que para decir lo justo y necesario, jamás lo había visto en ningún club o deporte, y en la cafetería nunca estaba con ningún grupo… ni siquiera sabía si estaba, ¿de verdad habían ido a la misma preparatoria durante los últimos tres años? No recordaba haberlo visto más de unas cinco veces en todo ese tiempo.

Lo había notado nervioso cuando habían entablado "conversación" y de ahí no había vuelto a decir ni "pío" mientras arreglaba su motocicleta; ¿siempre había sido así de tímido? No lograba recordar demasiado.

Desde ese punto tenía una perspectiva perfecta para estudiar al menor, seguía usando el mismo estilo de ropa nerd, suéter de cuadros, camisa con el cuello perfectamente almidonado, pantalones de mezclilla sin ningún tipo de decorado, y sus zapatos bien lustrados. Había crecido, eso podía notarse, aunque fuera solo en estatura pues seguía tan delgado como lo recordaba de sus años de infancia, su piel seguía siendo pálida y aquél hoyito entre sus dientes frontales seguía presente, dándole un toque infantil al conjunto que era su cara.

No podía entenderlo, si había avanzado aunque fuera un poco en su forma de vestir, ¿por qué seguía usando aquella gorra absurda? Habían pasado los años y naturalmente, la gorra se había decolorado un poco y ahora lucía raída, restándole mucha elegancia a su aspecto perfeccionista.

Sintió el impulso de preguntarle qué era lo que le hacía llevar aún esa vieja gorra, pero se resistió, al fin y al cabo no era su asunto, y en lo que a él respectaba, podía vivir bien el resto de su vida sin conocer la respuesta.

Después de contemplarlo durante algunos momentos, el menor se incorporó con las manos manchadas en aceite o algo parecido y sonrió.

-Ya está listo… -en ese punto fue que Edd reaccionó y al recordar quién era el dueño de la motocicleta, agachó la mirada- q-q-quiero decir q-que… y-ya funciona… p-p-puedes proceder a retomar tu c-camino, Kevin…

El mayor se incorporó y caminó el par de pasos que los separaban, mirándolo como si nada, fijándose de nuevo en aquellos dientes frontales separados y sonriendo inconscientemente.

-¿Seguro que estará bien? ¿No explotará ni nada? –finge desconfianza hacia su trabajo, aunque recordaba claramente que Eddward era muy bueno para esas cosas desde que era niño.

-No lo hará, Kevin… he revisado todo cinco veces… -contestó seriamente el moreno, y Kevin se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que decía dos frases sin tartamudear seguidas.

-Bueno… entonces está bien… -tomó su casco y se lo colocó, dándole la vuelta a su motocicleta y mirando de reojo a Doble D, quien se hizo a un lado silenciosamente y con la mirada aún agachada; el aceite se le había pegado en la parte baja de su suéter y en las manos, así que planeaba ir deprisa a casa a darse una ducha y lavar su ropa.

-Ten cuidado… -se le salió de los labios al menor, quien solía decir eso como el único gesto cariñoso que había en su familia; antes de que sus padres se fueran a trabajar, cuando tenía oportunidad de verlos, decía siempre "ten cuidado", eso significaba que esperaba verlos de nuevo, que no deseaba que les pasara nada y de alguna manera, era un "te quiero", claro que para el otro podría no tener el mismo significado, pensar en decirle esa frase a alguien como Kevin le hizo sonrojarse y comenzar a caminar lentamente en la acera.

La escuela no estaba tan lejos de su casa, normalmente tomaba el autobús solamente porque deseaba llegar siempre a tiempo; sin embargo, a la salida siempre volvía caminando sin importar la hora que fuese, eran como unas quince cuadras pero él las hacía en poco más de media hora mientras divagaba entre sus pensamientos o hacía apuntes mentales sobre cosas que había visto en la escuela, repasando solo.

El pelirrojo lo vio alejarse antes de que llegase a decir algo en respuesta, pero no hizo nada, sólo se acomodó en el asiento y quitó el freno, encogiéndose de hombros y arrancando; unos minutos después, ya estaba en casa.

Doble D ya había avanzado un tramo cuando escuchó el ruido de la motocicleta acercarse, su corazón se aceleró y pensó en una utopía, pensó que tal vez el otro se detendría y le ofrecería llevarlo a su casa, era normal, ¿no? Después de todo le había hecho un favor al reparar su vehículo; o tal vez no lo llevaría a casa pero alentaría el paso y decidiría acompañarlo por un par de cuadras, podrían conversar, quizás aquél breve encuentro le habría hecho recordar la niñez compartida y querría platicar un poco más… pero no…

Alzó la mirada cuando la motocicleta pasó a su lado sin aminorar el paso, ni siquiera el conductor volteó hacia un lado para dedicarle una mirada, una ráfaga de aire le golpeó de lado cuando pasó junto a él, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y protegerse el rostro con una mano; una vez hubo pasado, lo buscó con la mirada y esperó para ver si volteaba aunque fuera un instante, para ver si seguía allí, antes de que diera la vuelta en la esquina, pero no…

Un pequeño dolorcito se alojó en su pecho cuando el ruido del motor ya no fue audible, llevó una mano a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, sin darse cuenta de que con eso estaba manchando más su suéter, preguntándose qué era eso, ¿sería algún tipo de problema cardíaco? Dolía pero no suficiente como para matarlo, era como si se hubiera abierto un pequeño agujerito en medio de su pecho, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna herida, ¿entonces qué era?

Se mordió los labios y respiró profundo, poniendo de nuevo un pie delante del otro rumbo a su casa, ya consultaría la enciclopedia después para buscar si había algún tipo de padecimiento cardíaco que se ajustara a sus síntomas.

-Hoy en clase de química… ah, sí, hablamos de las… -volvió a su repaso interno, hablándose un poco a sí mismo en voz alta, para desconectarse del mundo real y poder concentrarse; química, matemáticas o administración, inconscientemente sabía que cualquiera era mejor que correr el riesgo de darse cuenta de que algo más que somático estaba pasando en su interior por causa de aquél pelirrojo llamado Kevin, pero nunca lo admitiría ni siquiera en su fuero interno. ¿Darle la razón a Ed y a Eddy? No, él no era gay, de hecho, no tenía interés en ningún tipo de género, él sólo vivía su vida y estudiaba, era todo, su círculo vital era: nacer, crecer, estudiar y morir. Había pasado los últimos años de su adolescencia y pre adultez joven convenciéndose a sí mismo de eso y nada iba a cambiarle el esquema ahora. Tuvo que esforzarse un poco más de lo normal para recordar lo que había escrito en el pizarrón, palabra por palabra, las fórmulas, los diagramas, empeñado en no pensar banalidades…

Sus pies conocían el camino, ya no era necesario que tuviera cuidado con los altibajos en la acera, llevaba tres años recorriendo el mismo trayecto y ya lo tenía memorizado; llegó a casa y se quitó los zapatos, dejó sus cosas en la habitación y fue directamente al baño.

Se inclinó frente al lavabo y se acomodó las mangas, tomando el jabón y frotando cuidadosamente sus dedos sobre su piel, tallando bien sus nudillos, sus palmas, sus muñecas, llegando hasta el antebrazo, enjabonando durante un minuto como si fuera a realizar una cirugía, de verdad detestaba estar sucio. Había aceite debajo de sus uñas, ¿cómo había hecho para meterse ahí? Si había sido muy cuidadoso al tocar los cables y conectar todo.

-Debería de haber una forma de que funcionen las máquinas que no involucre aceite… o un aceite que no manche… -murmuró para sí mismo, después de bufar y suspirar.

Alzó la mirada y decidió que se lavaría la cara, volvió a tomar el jabón y frotó con cuidado sus mejillas y su frente, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, entonces vio algo que le hizo soltar un grito.

-¡MI GORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Había desaparecido, no estaba sobre su cabeza, su cabello era visible; no, aquello no podía estar pasando, no, no su gorra, no su gorra, ¡¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora?!

...

-FIN del segundo capítulo

Jajajaja ¿soy malvada? ¿los dejé picados? Coméntenme~ n.-


End file.
